


【DMC/vd/dn】暖春

by AsprainAYU



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsprainAYU/pseuds/AsprainAYU
Summary: 【食用说明】1.角色关系混乱2.r183.全员拟猫4.真的猫咪车，注意，是真的猫咪做爱5.包含维吉尔x但丁，但丁x尼禄，并暗示了尼禄对V的感情，非常混乱6.是金主约稿7.角色不属于我，他们属于他们自己。我尊重所有角色，故事仅仅只是故事。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	【DMC/vd/dn】暖春

但丁翻了个身。

今年春天比想象中来的早些，空气中还弥漫着昨夜下过雨的气味，湿乎乎地缠绕在鼻尖。这让他忍不住往被窝里多钻了些。说是被窝，其实只是用各种棉质布料堆积起来的简易小窝，但对于但丁来说，这样的布置即舒适又有安全感——特别是对一只猫来说。

他不介意把一整个早上都如此懒洋洋地消耗在床上，所以他只是又翻了个身，尝试着调整了一下自己脑袋后边的那块布料，好让自己枕得更舒服些。

维吉尔就在这时接近了他。

维吉尔同但丁一样是一只漂亮的白猫。他拥有一样漂亮的毛发，更为锐利的眼神，以及一条颇为完美的长尾巴。比起但丁，他将自己的毛发打理的井然有序，也因此显得更为冷峻一些。他才回归事务所不久，对这个充满了但丁气味的事务所嗤之以鼻，并加速圈划着属于自己的领地。但显然他并不满足于分享——他更擅长占有。

春天的阳光还没有将但丁身上蓬松的毛发晒烫。维吉尔缓缓地凑上去，用爪子按了按那团白色的棉花球，自家弟弟的毛发要比自己要长许多，很难判断这是不是基因问题。但这确实让他更加柔软蓬松，某种程度上，更讨人喜欢。

但丁往边上缩了缩，下意识地给他腾出点地方。维吉尔凑上去舔弄对方耳朵根部，轻咬那块没有太多毛发保护的皮肤。但丁并没有醒，他动了动耳朵，似乎是想要躲开牙齿的碾磨，但又没有多少力气，最终只是把耳朵更加往对方嘴里送。粗糙的舌苔与倒钩刺激着他耳侧的毛细血管，但丁从喉咙底下发出些微声响，似乎想要翻过身阻止维吉尔的行为。

维吉尔按住了他。他用自己上半身倾压上去，把还迷迷糊糊睡着的但丁固定在身下。但丁想要翻身用的爪子在半空中挥了两下，然后也被维吉尔用爪子按了回去。长毛猫发出一些不满的哼声，但是因为被布料阻挡，并不能造成什么威胁，反而听起来有些软绵绵的。维吉尔没有管他，自顾自地继续舔弄起来。他用舌面刮擦但丁已经有些湿润的耳尖，然后用尖牙咬它们，引来但丁的几声抱怨。接着他啃咬支撑耳朵的软骨，一步步将对方完整地，彻底地压制在身下。

他整个骑在了但丁身上，但丁还睡得迷迷糊糊的，并没有怎样反抗他，这正顺了维吉尔的心意。他逆着舔舐对方头顶的毛发，然后咬住对方柔软的后颈，几乎毫无征兆地将自己送进了对方的后穴。即使是在睡梦中，这般不温柔的入侵也已经超出了承受范围，但丁发出了一声介于尖叫与喘息之间的痛呼，几乎是在下个瞬间弓起了自己的脊背。但维吉尔整个压着他，死死咬着他后颈的皮肤，用力到像要刻穿他的皮肉。但丁吃痛地抽吸，不断尝试扭转身子反击，但脚踩在软趴趴的猫窝里根本使不上力气，怎样的挣扎都是徒劳。

“维吉尔你——”但丁的脸被压在被子里，半句话还没说完就变成一声呻吟。维吉尔根本不打算让他说话，他只是狠狠地捅进去，用自己的性器撑开脆弱的肠壁，然后用那上面的倒钩挂住那些肠肉，逼迫肠道因为疼痛而痉挛抽缩，逼但丁支吾着呼吸。温柔同他并不搭边，他的目的也并非舒适，而是宣誓主导权。

他从来更擅长占有。

但丁显然不打算继续挣扎，除非他想要那根带刺的火棍在他肚子里转上一圈。至于他哥的那些心思，他心知肚明，并最终只是叹了口气，慢慢把腰抬起来配合对方。享乐主义者并不希望这场性事太过痛苦——如果痛苦是必须的，那但丁也希望它能建立在快乐之上。

维吉尔的性器作为猫来讲显得有些狰狞了，也许这是因为他们并不是完全的真的猫，但这些对但丁来说都不是那么重要，重要的是这根棍子在他猫咪的脆弱肠道里来回搅动，发出一些令人害怕的水声。维吉尔的喉咙底下掩藏着低吼，一次次把性器送往但丁体内的更深处。他每一次抽动，但丁的肠壁就被更深地划伤一次，说不痛那是骗人的，但是对半魔来说，这点疼痛或许更接近于某种催化剂，引出更深层的，复杂的欲望。

维吉尔注意到但丁的配合，但他并不打算松开对方的后颈。他钟爱这种控制的感觉，这种将一切紧握在手中的触感。有那么一瞬间他想要撕咬他弟弟后颈轻薄的皮毛，想要尝到鲜血。他更深地进去，一直到但丁都忍不住向他求饶，支支吾吾地从嘴里吐出乞求的字节。他无视他弟弟的声音，致力于探索到最深处，感受柔软的肠壁将自己彻底包裹。

但丁咬住了枕头。后颈很痛，后穴也很痛，但他硬的像块石头，无处宣扬的欲望在被子上摩擦，黏答答的沾湿他下体的毛发。维吉尔毫无章法地往他的深处去，像是要将他拆吃入腹。滚烫的性器碾压着肠壁，被填满的感觉一点点溢上来，让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

直到维吉尔再一次捅进最深处，狠狠刮擦他受伤的肠壁，让他毫无征兆地射了出去——而维吉尔也在这时候释放在他体内。

“维吉尔，春天到了你也发情了吗？”

“闭嘴。”

但丁看着在一边仔细整理毛发的短毛白猫，对着自己这一身狼藉叹了口气。

“我这身名贵的皮毛可要怎么办啊——”

“自己舔。”

长毛猫发出一声抗议，随后跃出了猫窝。在他落到地上之前，风吹起了窗帘，阳光落在陈旧的木质地板上。毛发杂乱的白猫转眼间变成了白色头发的男人，身上是刚刚留下的显眼痕迹。

“都这个点了，披萨估计都快送到了。”但丁毫不在意地直接套上裤子，完全不在意某些东西还留在体内，“对了老哥，以后别用那么麻烦的方式宣誓主权了，你在屋子里留的痕迹还不够多吗？”

在白猫召唤出幻影剑之前，他逃出了卧室。

“双倍芝士薄底披萨，不要橄榄。”外卖员确认着手里的订单，门里的男人微笑着点点头，还不忘了抛出一个wink。“还真是吃不腻啊你。”维吉尔看着端着两大盒披萨进门的但丁，站在桌子上看他。

“也许你应该试试，”但丁把其中一片递过去，“没人不喜欢热量炸弹。”

维吉尔头一回没有直接拒绝，他闻了闻那片披萨，低下头尝了一片上面的香肠。“天哪维吉尔，你居然只吃披萨上面的料！”但丁痛心疾首，而维吉尔把嘴里的那片香肠咽下去，几个转身到了门口：“太咸了，但丁。”他又思索了一会儿，随后说道：“吃点别的吧，你可胖了不止一圈了。”

但丁被披萨噎了一下。

在他反驳之前，维吉尔已经优雅地踏出了房门。

尼禄发现但丁事务所的门没有关。倒也不能这么说，毕竟但丁就算是晚上睡觉也不一定记得关门，不过除了门是虚掩着这一点，吸引他的还有极其浓郁的披萨味。他的便宜叔叔又翻进披萨堆里了，他如此断定。一开始尼禄并没有想走进去，但是很快他有想起了维吉尔，也许维吉尔在呢？

不，他并不是想要见维吉尔。他否定自己，他想要见的是……

在尼禄把名字想完之前，他已经推门走了进去。

事务所乱的一如往常，今天似乎还格外乱了一点（也许但丁和维吉尔一大早就打了一架）。大厅里空无一人，只有两大盒披萨孤零零地散落在桌面上。尼禄跳上桌面，发现披萨盒盖子后边躲着一大坨白色的毛球，他皱起鼻子，有些嫌弃地打开盖子：但丁正躺在披萨盒里，嘴里塞着大快的披萨，更多的披萨躺在他身边，番茄酱汁与芝士黏在他的毛发上，看起来脏兮兮的。

“哟，kid。要来一块吗？”但丁懒洋洋地扭过头来，伸出尾巴指了指自己身后的一块披萨。尼禄拍开他脏兮兮的爪子，皱起眉头问他：“维吉尔呢？”

“不要对你的叔叔那么凶嘛，”但丁摇摇尾巴，在披萨盒里翻了身，正面朝向尼禄：“维吉尔他——”

“什么？”最后几个字因为但丁咀嚼披萨而含糊不清，尼禄不得不凑近一些，“你再说一次，我没听清楚。”

“他在……”但丁仍然在吃披萨，尼禄只好凑的很近，几乎靠到了但丁身上。下一秒，但丁用爪子扣住尼禄的脖子，油腻腻的爪子蹭过雪白的皮毛，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。“但丁！！”尼禄整个扎了起来，但被但丁抢先扳倒，同他一起摔进披萨盒子里。油腻的披萨瞬间糊了尼禄一身，他竖起尾巴，试图站稳身子好给但丁一爪，但他显然不如但丁更有经验。

长毛猫轻车熟路地绕开攻击，甚至还有闲情再啃一口披萨（说真的，那没有粘上猫毛吗），尼禄的终于弹出了爪子，决定让他的便宜叔叔付出一点代价，但因为肉垫上沾满了披萨酱汁而滑倒在半路。整个桌面都毁了，很难想象维吉尔之后会不会把他们两个都暴揍一顿，但比起考虑后果，尼禄显然更想让但丁现在就尝到苦头。

但丁大笑着躲开攻击，虽然体型看起来比尼禄大了一圈，但他确实足够灵巧。也许是年纪增加了他的战斗技巧，又或者只是在对付尼禄这件事上，他总是更有经验。尼禄气急败坏，最后只能弓着背威胁但丁，他们都不再是漂亮的纯白色了——芝士酱飞的到处都是，而番茄肉酱与香肠片甚至挂在他们身上，倒是颇有几分血浆片的意思。

“你……”在尼禄扑上去之前，但丁率先扑了过来，几乎是和尼禄直接撞在一起。年轻的白猫显然没想到对方会这么直接，猝不及防摔了个四仰八叉，等他回过神，但丁正笑嘻嘻地压在他身上。

“但丁！你他妈，喂！”但丁假装没有听到尼禄在骂娘，而是低下头去替他舔毛。尼禄完全不打算配合，奈何但丁几乎整个坐在他身上，而他还维持着四脚朝天的姿势，寻不到着力点。但丁从他下巴一路舔到胸口，把那些短短的绒毛都舔得湿乎乎的，尼禄试图用后脚蹬他，但并没有什么实质的作用。但丁很快舔到的肚子，变本加厉地来回舔弄，用爪子轻轻按压对方起伏的胸口。现在尼禄就是用膝盖想都知道对方要做什么，立刻炸成了一团，四肢并用试图翻身，但被对方死死摁住，一路舔到他尚未抬头的性器。

“唔…你放开……”尼禄仍然在挣扎。他的尾巴一次又一次拍打在但丁的脑袋上，最后无力地垂到一旁。粗糙的舌头正缓慢地摩擦他性器的表面，湿热又粘腻，带来头皮发麻的快感。他感到一种诡异的口渴，不知道是因为刚刚打了一架，还是因为下腹逐渐增长的欲望。但丁似乎并不打算就这样放过他——他很快将整个性器都含住，用自己两侧的尖牙去磨蹭敏感的柱体。尼禄直起腰试图逃避这种刺痛感，却被用力地摁在原地。他克制不住地呻吟，尖叫，最后释放在但丁口中。

“忍了很久了？”但丁把舌头伸出来展示给他看，那上面的液体叫尼禄脸红，他立刻翻过身试图推开对方，但丁却又一次缠住了他。他们身上乱七八糟的，身上是混合着泥土和披萨的古怪气味，还有更深的，性的气味。

但丁咬住了尼禄的后颈。理所当然的，年轻的白猫再一次挣扎起来。他暴躁地甩动身体，试图将但丁从身上赶下去，脚下却一软，被抓住机会控制在原地。后颈的皮肤被牢牢锁住，他清晰地感觉到但丁贴着他的那种体温，对方的性器蹭在自己背上，他甚至能感觉到那上面狰狞的倒钩。

“等等，但——”后半句话被碾碎了。但丁毫不留情地捅了进来，引出一阵令人脊背发凉的疼痛。尼禄甚至有些反胃，被填满的真实感包裹了他，与此同时，另一种扭曲的安心感将他裹挟。

这是他想要的吗？

也许此时此刻并不应该思考这些。柔软的肠壁被破开，接纳那些异物。性器上的倒刺毫无疑问会伤到它们，但肠肉只是因此收缩得更紧。钝痛干像橡胶锤一下下锤击着尼禄的大脑，他下意识地想要逃跑，又被但丁叼着后颈拖回身下，性器也再深入几分。

很疼，尼禄压抑住痛呼，指甲在木头桌面上划出新的刻痕。但丁体贴地多停留了一会儿，然后再慢慢地撤出去——那或许不能算作体贴。尼禄清晰地感觉到自己的肠肉被倒钩挂出去，有那么一小节可能脱离了体内，然后因为但丁性器的离开而回到身体里。半魔超出常人的愈合速度很快带来了坏处：但丁迟迟没有再进来，于是那里面的伤口开始愈合发痒，古怪的空虚感袭击了他，让他不自然地塌下腰。

“怎么了？kid？”但丁展现出了一些坏心眼，或者他从来不是多么好心的角色。尼禄几乎要用后腿踹他的肚子，只可惜这个姿势没办法做到。他又一次硬了起来，穴口因为痒与痛一次次抽缩着，显得有些可怜。“快点……”他最后低下头，小声地说。

但丁凑近了。尼禄能感觉到对方的鼻息打在自己头顶，耳根的后面。湿热的感觉溢上来，他被含住了耳尖，随后又被舔弄耳朵根部。“你在说什么，”但丁咬着他的耳朵，“尼禄？”

“现在给我进来……你这混蛋。”尼禄咬牙切齿，但丁却颇为满意，从善如流地再次填满身下人的肉穴，极其凶狠地操进最深处，用着几乎要把尼禄捅穿的力度。“唔…咕……”尼禄无法压住自己的呻吟。那些断续的喘息因为每一次抽插而支离破碎，并最终变成他自己也不愿承认的音调。发痒的肠壁终于得到了慰藉，而快感则像被点燃的鞭炮，从他的下腹一路炸到他头顶，他无法控制地绷紧了尾巴，而但丁就在这时候再次咬紧了他后颈的皮肉。

疼痛也许更多，但下一瞬间爆发开的确是快感。他毫无征兆地射在桌面上，而但丁则留在他体内。尼禄感觉自己被某种东西填满，但又同时感到一种强烈的，不切实际的空虚。

他把但丁推开。这一次但丁很轻易地放开了他，这反而让他生气。于是他再次扑过去，想要给这混蛋叔叔一爪，再次被躲开了。但好消息是他抓到了某只长毛猫的尾巴，并狠狠地给了他一口。

维吉尔就在这时推开了大门。桌面上扭打成一团的两只猫被同时摁下暂停键，维吉尔皱起眉。他假装自己并没有嗅到空气中混杂在一起的古怪气味，然后跃上桌面将自己口中的猎物放下。

“看起来你们吃了一顿不错的午饭？”维吉尔把那只死去的鸟往尼禄那边推了推，但尼禄并没有太大的兴趣。他正致力于让但丁付出代价——他的爪子紧紧扣住了那根毛茸茸的长尾巴，然后一口咬在但丁的左脸上。   
而维吉尔此时也凑过去，从另一侧咬住了但丁耷拉的耳朵。

但丁面容扭曲地发出惨叫：“停下！不不不，尼禄，不要往左边扯——我会秃一块的！”

阳光此时才终于打进事务所，因为滚在一起的猫咪们散作一团。

那里，春季的新芽才刚刚冒出一角。

END.


End file.
